dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SforHope/Rebirth: Week 3 - Fast and Confusing
Shall we...? * Batman Vol 3 1 - 7/10 I was glad to see that it was an improvement over the Batman Rebirth special. You can see that King works fine without having to carry on with certain Snyder elements, that imo, were dumb and unnecessary. Also Finch's art fits quite nicely to Batman and I feel like it's an improvement after five years of Capullo. Some elements were okay, like the several references to legendary Batman creators like Kane, Finger, Robinson, all of them as landmarks in the city. It has become a tradition of sorts, and it's a real nice touch. Another homage was the BTAS Batmobile version on this issue, which was also nice, but it was marred by the fact that the car was easily disposed in the river as Batman ejected his seat with a jet underneath. The last good thing was Alfred and Batman's interaction. The bad points were Mr. Not-Robin, who is being used as an unfit replacement for Oracle at the moment. I didn't like that at all. And finally, the new characters. Captain Gotham and Gotham Girl.... okay...? It was fine, but it wasn't entirely good. Batman was almost like a movie action hero on the whole issue, which is not entirely appealing. But at least Gordon has returned to be the top cop around and he almost seems like he never was a goofy Batman. HOWEVER, no development on the three Jokers... another dumb gimmick. * Green Arrow Vol 6 1 - 6.5/10 The story lost some of the appeal and interest it created on Green Arrow Rebirth. While I consider that to be the best Rebirth special yet, it was obviously difficult to top that story. However, it tried to remain interesting but it got too cheesy. Ollie and Dinah get laid, but the next day they realize they don't know each other at all and they move apart. The main villain is the CEO of Queen Industries, right under Ollie's nose, making him look extremely dumb and at the end there is a big.... betrayal. I think I was expecting too much from the book and wasn't pleased with the final product. * Superman Vol 4 1 - 5/10 While the title is "Superman", the story is mainly focused on his son. I guess they're trying to create interest for the new book "Super Sons", but honestly, this was not interesting at all. However, Supes does make a reference to the mysterious Mr. Oz and that cryptic message about them not being who they thing they are. Maybe, the meaning of that will be revealed on this title... however, the doppelganger Clark Kent and Mr. Oz appeared as a cameo on Action Comics.... so maybe buy both books? - Nah, I won't. * Titans: Rebirth Vol 1 1 - 4/10 So Titans Rebirth deals with NE Wally reaching out to his past-life friends on this new world (PE). What we know about Prime Earth is that the titans from this version were very different from the NE version. And there was also a Prime Earth Kid Flash (Bar Torr) during their Teen Titans period. HOWEVER, in this story, as Nightwing, Donna and the others touch Wally, the "Plot Device" "Speed Force" strikes them and suddenly makes them remember THE MEMORIES FROM THE POST-CRISIS TEEN TITANS! How? They all seem to gladly accept that they suddenly remember someone they've never met before, by recalling events that might had never happened in this universe. Granted, they seem to have had that same trouble in Titans Hunt, which I didn't read. And then, there's also the threat of the ones who caused the New 52 and might strike again. Still no real development or clue as to who they actually are, and we are still stuck with the Watchmen theory. The writing and the art were not entirely good, but they were not bad. I loved Donna's outfit...oh, and also, NIGHTWING'S BACK IN BLUE TIGHTS; BBY! I really didn't like the way that they try to sell the next Titans books... using the power of friendship... I'm going to give Titans #1 a shot, to see where it goes, but my hopes are not very high. ---- Final Word: This week was not that good. Most of the titles were average and the best one was Batman, which is saying something. ALTHOUGH, I didn't read Green Lanterns #1. If there's anyone out there who read the thing, please, feel free to share your thoughts on the book. Category:Blog posts